On the bus chanbaek
by Ivousmanquer
Summary: Warning vulgar 21 chanbaek GS


WARNING 21++ BAHASA VULGAR

Cast : chanyeol baekhyun

Liburan semester tiba,seperti tahun sebelumnya aku memutuskan untuk berlibur dikota busan kebetulan disana sanak saudaraku tinggal. Aku sering, bahkan hampir setiap tahun liburan kesana dgn menggunakan Bus,kereta atau Pesawat. Tapi aku lebih sering memilih bus dan kereta karena lbh bsa menikmati perjalanan.

Suasana sangat ramai disalah satu terminal diseoul aku langsung naik kedalam bus yg telah siap menanti calon penumpangnya Duduk dikursi deret ke enam dari depan

"hah Capek juga" keluhku

Lumayan cape juga memang menggendong tas pundak yg berisikan pakaian dan keperluanku lainnya didalam tas. Sekitar 10menit aku duduk, kebetulan kursi bus tsb 12,sebelah kanan satu,sdgkan sebelah kiri untuk 2 orang kebetulan bus yg kupakai adalah bus exsecutive jadi tidak perlu berdesakan.

Aku duduk dibangku yg diperuntukan 2 orang. Tiba tiba datang seorang ibu beserta 1 anaknya yg aku perkirakan berumur 17 tahunan namun tubuhnya tinggi dan berisi terutama dibagian pantat dan dadanya. Anak itu manis putih dan memakai soft lens dimatanya.

"Nak titip anak saya ya?" Ujar sang ibu.

"oh iya bu!"ucapku kaget Anak itupun duduk disebelahku.

10 menit berselang, bus akan segera berangkat sekali lagi

sang ibu berkata" adik,turun dimana?".

"diBusan bu"ujarku

"oh sama,anak saya juga mw turun diBusan,kalo gitu tolong dijagain ya anak saya?Maklum ini pertama kali dia pergi jauh sendirian" lanjut sang ibu.

"beres bu,tenang aja..!"balasku dgn senyum.

Ibu itupun segera turun dari bus setelah sblmnya mencium pipi kanan kiri anaknya,sambil memberikan wejangan2 buat anaknya. Bus berangkat pukul 16.00 tepat meninggalkan terminal. Anak itu melambaikan tangan kepada ibunya yg berada diluar bus.

Setelah agak jauh dari terminal akupun membuka obrolan dgn abg itu

"nama kamu siapa?"

"Byun baekhyun"..jawabnya singkat

Terlihat senyum manis keluar dari wajahnya yg putih dan bersih, apalagi tatapnnya yg sedikit menggoda, aku yakin dia terbiasa berhadpan dgn laki2.

"knp nyokap lo ga ikut?tanyaku

"ga,nyokap kerja gua lagi liburan sekolah,dari pd diseoul terus sumpek"..jawab dia

"emang ga takut pergi sendirian?"tanyaku dgn sedikit meledeknya

"Ah cuek aja. Emg takut knapa?"ucap dia dgn santainya.

"Eh,nama lo sapa?"tanya baekhyun padaku

"gw Park chanyeol "

Hampir 2 jam perjalanan, ngobrol ngalor ngidul sambil bercanda ga jelas akupun mulai terbiasa dgn baekhyun. Sampai pada akhirnya bus berhenti untuk istirahat disalah satu restauran di daerah.

"Baekhyun ,bawa dompet sama hape lo,jangan ditinggal di dalam tas"

"oke" sambil bergegas berdiri dari tempat duduknya

Aku beranikan diri memegang tangannya sambil berjalan turun dari bus. Direstauran,kami kembali duduk disatu meja sambil makan bersama. Selesai makan Baekhyun ijin mau kekamar kecil begitu juga aku yg dari tadi nahan kencing.

Setelah kurang lebih 30menit bus kembali melanjutkn perjalanan. Sedang aku dan baekhyun makin akrab saja.

Bahkan dia sudah berani bersandar dan memelukku dari samping! Waktu semakin malam,semakin gelap keadaan didalam bus,walau ada lampu kecil diatas tempat duduk tapi aku lbh memilh tdk memanfaatkannya.

Semakin malam semakin dingin,ditambah udara AC yg menambah dingin didalam bus..

"lo kedinginan ga baek" tanyaku

"iya dingin banget"

"pake aja selimutnya"

aku mulai memasang selimut ditubuhnya tanpa persetujuan dari dia. Setelah itu aku jg memakai selimut yg memang telah disediakan didalam bus.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dipundakku, sambil tangannya yg ada dibalik selimut dilingkarkan dipinggangku 'wah,ni anak kayanya manja'.pikirku dalam hati.

Tanpa berkatakata akupun juga memeluk dia dari samping. Tubuh kami terasa hangat,walau udara didalam bus benar2 terasa dingin sblm kami berpelukan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya..

Rupanya dia tertidur, akupun coba memejamkan mataku walau dlm keadaan menggebu2 didlm hati, apalagi adik kecilku mulai resah dibalik celana ketika dada baekhyun yg lumayan gede menempel disamping tubuhku.

Dengan goyangan bus saat berbelok kekanan atau kekiri,makin rapat saja dadanya ditubuhku. Tapi aku tahan,dan mencoba tidur..

Sekitar 30 menitan aku coba tidur,akhirnya kebangun juga. Ga tenang bgt tidur dgn godaan yg membuat hasrat naik turun. Aku palingkan pandangan ke jalan,sambil menahan gejolak Tiba2

"Chanyeol"panggilnya.

"udah bangun?"jwbku.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku baekhyun lsng mengencangkan dekapannya

"dingin bgt chan" katanya

"Lha kan udah pake selimut?"jwbku

"iya,tp masih kerasa dingin Apalagi tanganku dingin bgt Aku masukin tangan aku kedalam baju kamu ya?" kaget mendengar permintaan baekhyun yg diluar dugaanku itu..

"iya..Yaudah".? Jwbku gugup

Jujur aku ga kepikiran apa2 malam itu, tp stlh mendengar kata2 baekhyun itu aku lsg tambah bergejolak, malahan mulai berfikiran kotor deh

Baekhyun memasukkan tanganku kedalam kausku msh dalam keadaan berselimut. Seluruh tubuh kami tertutup selimut hanya muka kami yg tdk tertutup.

Perlahan tangan baekhyun bergerilya menyusup ke dalam kausku. Ketika berhasil masuk perlahan lahan pula dia mulai membelai lembut seluruh tubuhku mulai dari dada sampai perut kadang memainkan puting dadaku lembut.

Wah makin memuncak saja hasrat nafsuku mlm itu. Aku terdiam tanpa bicara apapa,sambil menikmati kelakuan nakal baekhyun itu.. iatersenyum kecil memandang aku yg sedang ga karuan karna perbuatannya

"kamu knapa yeol"

" ,gapapa" jwbku.

aku menatap wajah baekhyun,hmm manis juga nih cewek, apalagi lesung pipi dipipi mochinya tampak menambah manisnya wajah baekhyun saat tersenyum.

Tiba2 makin gila ku dibuatnya ketika tangan baekhyun yang tanpa komando masuk kedalam celana jinsku.

Makin terbakar saja kepalaku,seakan ingin menerkam tubuh baekhyun dan langsung ku perkosa. Tapi ga mungkin keadaan bus yg tidak mungkin sulit untuk aku melakukan apa yg aku mau. Sebagian penumpang msh ada yg terjaga mereka sedang menonton vcd yg diputar dibus.

"Yeol..Kamu ga pernah deket sama cewek ya?" Tanyanya memecah kebisuan.

"pernah"

"pernah ML?"tanyanya lagi..

"pernah sekali tapi ga sampe slesai Knp tnya itu?" Jwbku heran.

"gapapa..Tanya aja!" kata baekhyun.

Aku mulai berfikir kalo adalah abg yg punya pengalaman dalam sex mgkin dia pernah ngesex dgn pcrnya. Apalagi belaian tangan baekhyun yg lembut benar2 seperti ahlinya dlm memberikan rangsangan2 kepada laki2.

Ga disangka tangan baekhyun sampai didalam celanaku bermain main diatas adik kecilku yg masih tertutup celana dalam. Makin terasa membesar saja kontolku dipermainkan tangannya.

Tanpa basa basi,baekhyun lsg melepaskan tangannya dari dalam celana,dan membuka ikat pinggangku serta resleting celanaku.

Lalu sekonyong konyong tangannya masuk lagu kedalam celana kali ini tidak terpisahkan celana dalamku lagi Benar benar menyentuh kontolku.

"Baekh..sssh masih rame..Blum pada tidur" aku kebingungan dgn kelakuan baekhyun makin gila aja kelakuan abg ini..

"gapapa,cuek..Kan ketutup selimut..!"jwbnya enteng membelai dan mengocok halus kontolku.

Aku diam sambil menikmati permainan tangan baekhyun yg lihai seperti sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Sekitar 30 menitan aku mulai mencoba membiasakan diri dgn apa yg dilakukan tangan baekhyun terhadap kontolku. Sambil ngobrol ga karuan,aku benar2 terhanyut dalam suasana yg penuh hasrat tsb..

Ternyata didalam pembicaraanku dgn baekhyun, ia mengaku kalau dia sudah ga perawan lagi..Pacarnya yg mengambil kesuciannya dan sudah melakukan hubungan sex berulang kali sampai sekarang..

Malam terus bertambah larut ketika itu para penumpang lain satu persatu mulai terlelap! Hanya aku dan baekhyun yg msh terjaga seakan akan ga kepengen sedetikpun melewatkan kebersamaan ini.

"Chanyeol, gw nyaman deket lo" ujar baekhyun melirih

"gw juga,lo dewasa walaupun umur lo msh 17tahun" Jwbku

lalu tanpa sadar kita sudah saling memandang aku nekat mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Kucium bibir lembutnya sambil memejamkan mataku begitupun juga baekhyun yg pelan pelan memainkan lidahnya didalam mulutku.

Sungguh sebuah saat yg indah buat aku walau umurku 22 tahun waktu itu serta baekhyun yg 17 tahun tapi sikap serta perlakuannya mirip wanita dewasa yg lihai dalam membuai seorang laki2..

Sekitar 5 menit kami berciuman mesra tanganku mulai nekat masuk kedalam kaus merah jambu baekhyun kubelai halus naik hingga ke BH yg berisikan bukit indah nan besar itu. Kuusap lembut dan kusingkap BH keatas agar payudara indah baekhyun dapat kusentuh dgn tanganku..

Oh,besar lembut dan kenyal payudaranya. Apalagi putingnya yg berukuran lumayan besar untuk ukuran gadis seumurnya.

"hmm..hmm..sshh..Terus yeol" desahnya semakin kecang dan keras aku rasakan payudara milik baekhyun.

Sementara tangannya baekhyun masih setia mendekap dan mengocok lembut kontolku sejak tadi.. Semua itu kami lakukan dgn bebas karna tubuh kami msh tertutup selimut!

"Yeol..Turunkan kebawah tangan lo".pinta baekhyun

Aku mengerti maksudnya aku turunkan tangan kananku ke resleting celana jinsnya. Aku buka dan Aku kaget ternyata ia udah ga pakai Celana dalam lagi..

"lo ga pake celana dalam?"bisikku.

"hihi..Engga,gw copot waktu direstauran tadi!"Jwbnya cuek.

"niat banget lo"kataku heran.

"bodo gw udah nafsu waktu pertama kali ngliat lo yeol, lo ganteng bgt!" Jwbnya lagi.

Rupanya baekhyun adlh tipe cewe yg agresif bahkan bisa dibilang hyper jg dalam urusan sex..

"Yeol copot celana lo ya gue susah megangnya"pinta baekhyun

"ntr ketauan orang2 ah."jwbku ragu.

"engga deh,kan ketutup selimut"

aku msh ragu tapi bener juga sih orang2 ga bakal liat krn emang tubuh kita ketutup rapat selimut. Lagipula orang2 juga pada tidur dan kita duduk dideret paling blakang jd ga ada yg merhatiin kita. Aku turunkan celanaku sedengkul kuperhatikan baekhyun pun menurunkan celana jinsnya kebawah..

Lalu dia melepaskan tangannya dari kontolku dan memutar tubuhnya membelakangiku.. Posisinya aku menghadap baekhyun,dan ia membelakangiku. Badan dia agak condong kedepan serta pinggulnya didekatkan ke aku..

"masukin yeol" pinta baekhyun

Kaget dan bingung aku mendengar tantangan baekhyun

"masukin apanya?"jwbku dgn bodohnya

"kontol kamu chanyeol cepet!" Jwbnya santai.

'Gila nekat bener ni cewek' pikir ku dalam hati

Tp kapan lagi punya pengalaman yg kaya gini. Pelan pelan aku arahkan juniorku ke dalam vaginanya aku nyodok dia dari belakang. Agak susah juga karna bus yg terus goyang kekanan kadang kekiri.

Akhrnya ujung kontolku sampai juga dilubang vaginanya Dan masuk perlahan2 amblas ditelan vagina baekhyun agak sempit rasanya.

"mmhh,aaahh" Desah baekhyun yg agak tertahan karna takut kedengaran penumpang lain.

"Chanyeol,enak..Punya kamu lumayan gede panjang pula punya cowoku ga kaya bgini"

mendengar kata2 baekhyun itu aku makin bersemangat. Aku senderkan punggungku kejendela bus (aku duduk samping jendela).

Sambil diam menikmati vagina baekhyun yg membuat kontolku berdenyut denyut. Sengaja kontolku ga dikeluar masukan karna goyangn bus sudah membuat nikmat dan membantu permainan kita berdua.

Lama juga kita hanyut dalam goyangan bus gelapnya suasana bus yg diselingi cahaya2 lampu mobil dari kaca jendela bus benar2 suasana yg penuh kehangatan dan romantis wkt itu..(aku yakin penumpang lain lagi merasakan dinginnya AC menusuk tulang mereka!)..

Tp tidak dgn kami justru yg terasa hangat,damai dan nikmat. Sekitar setengah jam kita mengikuti irama goyangan bus lalu tanpa melepaskan kontolku didalam vagina baekhyun aku mencoba menarik tubuhnya ke belakang dan bersandar ditubuh aku. Kini posisi baekhyun berada diatas tubuhku tapi tetap membelakangiku.

Aku mulai memainkan kontolku aku keluar dan masukan kontolku didalam vaginanya

"mmh..chan...Uh..Goyang terus yeol .Enak!" erang baekhyun lirih.

"ssh..Iya,enak..vagina kamu enak baekhyun" kataku sambil terus menggoyangkan pinggulku.

Aku bener2 ga lagi memikirkan sekitar aku yakin penumpang lain ga akan sadar apa yg kita lakukan dibelakang!

"oh..yeollsssh terus!"

Sambil aku goyangkan pinggulku tangan kananku memainkan klitoris baekhyun serta tangan kiriku memainkan puting payudaranya yg telah mengencang dan mengacung keatas.

Makin ia ga tertahankan dia terus bergeliat karna rangsangan yg aku berikan. Tp tetap kita mengatur dan berhati2 menjaga agar gerakan2 kita tidak membuat curiga penumpang lainnya!

"Yeol aku mau keluar" erang baekhyun lirih bahkan sedikit membisik

"ssh..Ah,yeol goyang terus..Ak..Aku keluar" ia akhirnya merasakan orgasmenya yg pertama.

Aku cuek dan terus kugoyang kontolku sementara baekhyun mengejang merasakan nikmat orgasmenya! Aku hentikan goyanganku melihat baekhyun yg sedang mengatur nafasnya akupun tersenyum memandang tingkahnya yg bener2 sedang merasakan puncak kenikmatan.

Ga lama kemudian setelah selesai menikmati orgasmenya aku menyuruh baekhyun untuk tidur telentang menghadap keatas kepalanya bersantar ke tangan kursi serta Kedua Kakinya ditekuk.

Aku mengatur posisi selimut yg sudah berantakan dan kututup lagi tubuhnya dgn selimut hingga kekakinya yg mengangkang. Aku mengatur posisi dudukku pinggul aku mengarah ke selangkangan baekhyun. Dan kembali kumasukan kontolku ke dalam vaginanya.

blezz...Uh,kembali kontolku ditelan vagina baekhyun Aku goyangkan pelan pinggulku..l

"aahh..Mm..Enak!" Baekhyun pun tampak kembali larut dlm kenikmatan setelah tadi dia merasakan orgasme.

"oh..yeeshh oouuuch shh"

Kali ini goyangan ku terasa lebih mantap dan terasa lebih basah karna vagina baekhyum sudah bener2 becek akibat orgasmenya tadi clokh.. clokh..! Tangan kiriku membelai dan memainkan klitorisnya Terlihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya terkadang memainkan lidahnya kebibirnya!

Sekitar 15 menit baekhyun pun mulai tampak gusar kelihatannya dia akan orgasme lagi. Bgtu juga aku yang mulai merasakan desiran nikmat mengalir didalam tubuhku mengalir dari atas hingga kebawah

"Yeol a..a..aku mw keluar lagi" mulutnya bicara tp matanya terpejam.

"Aku juga baekh shhh " jwbku berbisik.

"Yeol...Ga tahan..Mw keluar..!"

aku mempercepat goyangan kontolku keluar masuk vagina baekhyun dan tanganku jg makin cepat mempermainkan klitorisnya walau tidak beraturan iramanya!

"Baekhyun ,aku mw keluar" Lirihku.

"sama..Aku juga..Keluarin bareng yeol!"

tiba2 tubuh baekhyun kembali mengejang dan

"oouuhh..Aghh. .Enaak" Erangnya ternyata orgasme keduanya telah sampai.

Kini giliranku Sambil terus ku goyang kontolku terasa mulai berdenyut2 kontolku.

"keluarin dimana?"tanyaku lirih

"diluar yeol " jwbnya

Dan seketika terasa ada yg mengalir menuju lubang kontolku buru2 kukeluarkan dari dalam vagina baekhyun dan..Croot..Croot..,air maniku keluar menumpahi perut baekhyun dan sebagian mengenai selimut.

"Oouh..Mantap,enak bgt baekhyun" ujarku penuh kenikmatan.

Terasa kontolku masih berdenyut pelan dan basah karena tersiram muncratan cairan orgasme didalam vagina baekhyun tadi Diam lemas Dan tanpa suara yg terjadi sekitar 5 menit.

Kemudian aku ambil tisu dari kantong jaketku untuk mengelap air maniku yg membasahi perut baekhyun. Bayangkan kita bermandi keringat diantara dinginnya udara AC didalam bus!

Baekhyun bergegas duduk dan membetulkan pakaian dan celananya begitu juga aku! Kita kembali duduk dan berdekapan lalu tdk terasa tertidur pulas karna kecapean.

Jam 5 pagi bus kembali istrht dan berhenti direstauran didaerah. Seluruh penumpang turun begitu jg aku dan baekhyun. Kita lsg sarapan pagi dan minum kopi panas untk menghangatkan tubuh kita. Hehe,baru kita merasakan dinginnya udara pagi, padhal td mlm kita bermandikan keringat hanyut dlm kenikmatan!

Lumayan pegel2 jg badan rasanya Mgkn karna posisi waktu ngentot td mlm kurang nyaman jdnya rontok jg rasanya badan ini. Baekhyun bergegas ketoilet untuk memakai celana dalam kemudian kembali bus berangkat menyelesaikan sisa perjalanannya.

Disisa perjalanan kami habiskan untk bercanda dan bercerita Terkadang diselingi gerakan nakal dari tangan baekhyun yg menggoda kontolku. 3 setengah jam kemudian,bus hampir tiba di Kota busan Aku sempatkan untk bertukar nomor hape.

Bus akhrnya sampai diterminal kota tampak sepupu baekhyun sudah menanti untk menjemputnya. Kita turundan saling berpisah krn aku kembali melanjutkn perjalanan kerumah tanteku.

END 😋


End file.
